Episode 76
The 76th episode of Daa! Daa! Daa! titled Cutlure Festival with Ruu-kun in Lead Role. Story In the middle of the night, Wanya is receiving a clearer signal from the rescue spaceship where Ruu's parents are, meaning the rescue team from planet Otto is getting nearer to the planet Earth. The class is having a Culture Festival with the theme "Mankind's Wonderful Dream (and Monkey)" as they will build hand made paper mache. Miyu utters 'Dream' as she recalls her mother's childhood dream of getting into space. Kanata, who is the class representative decided that they will have the theme "Dream and Space (and Monkey)", Everyone gets fired and Aya creates a musical drama with Ruu-kun in the lead role. On holiday, their friends decided to work with their costumes in the Saionji residence unannounced. They all worked in the Saionji Temple. While Miyu is making her costume, Kanata teases her making Chris rages and forcely break the UFO mache Santa is making. Thanks to Aya, Chris returns to herself and remake Santa's paper mached UFO. Hikarigaoka shows off his individualistic theme which he calls himslef 'The Star Prince', followed by Chris with the name 'Shooting Star'. As Santa presents his Solar System costume, everyone ignores him and focusing on Kanata's design of space shuttle. Everyone left. Miyu and Kanata wonders what Wanya and Ruu are doing until Wanya shows up behind them with a worried face. As he is going to say about the signal, he changes the topic about what to buy for dinner. Kanata decided for pumpkin which Miyu had enough of. He asks for her choice but she decided to go on with the pumpkin. The next morning, the class makes their hand-made paper mache space shuttle. Nanami opens a conversation with Miyu regarding her mother's take off to space. She answers her remembering her mother's work with NASA will soon be over. Chris analyzes that after Miyu's parents' work, they will return to Japan and she will return back to their home. Miyu is surprised and falls silent. Kanata looks at Miyu and Hikarigaoka gets closer to her and asks if she will transfer to another school and bursts out saying they will be separated to each other and they are destined with the string of fate. After Nanami cut the thick thread Miyu tangled to, she is the one tangled by Hikarigaoka and Santa and Chris follows their lead of turning around back and fro like a yoyo. Miyu is left alone worried and Kanata looks at her. Wanya is doing chores but his minds seems empty not hearing the phone ringing. Returning home, they can hear the phone ringing from the outside and wonders where Wanya is. They do rock papers scissors to decide who will pick it up. Miyu looses and hurriedly went over the phone. Kanata enters and he notices an international letter beside. Miyu answers the phone and her mom tells her the scheduled date of space launch has been decided and they will soon return home and they will be altogether. This falls her into shock and doesn't utter a word. unfinished